


A Partner Lost

by NaliaRenegade



Series: A Sky Pirates Life for Me [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaliaRenegade/pseuds/NaliaRenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthier speculates the end of a great partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Partner Lost

They didn't know how it ended, or rather, when the end began. One minute they were laughing, sipping cheap wine and eating stale bread, needing few things other than adventure, the sky, and each other. He loved her and she him; What else could they want or need? What else was more important?

They had a chemistry that was unparalleled.

Then she woke one day and was different; Fran looked at him differently and spoke to him as if he were common. She took more trips to the cities. He spent more time alone on the ship that used to be theirs.

Balthier had always known she would leave him one day. Seven years was a long time.

When he woke in Balfonheim with a bounty hunter's knife to his neck instead of a soft laugh from his beloved Fran, he knew things had fallen apart. They were no longer in sync.

Love, it seems, is not all a partnership needs.

Did he not give her enough adventure? Did he cage her? Or had he simply become of no use to her anymore?As they flew to Rabanaster, he wondered if this would be the end.

The Goddess Magecite their last adventure, their last treasure.

They touched down in the busy aerodrome and Balthier caught Fran's arm before she could exit the Strahl. "The city will be rife with tension over the next few days. Remember the plan," he said firmly. "We watch, wait, and when the Solidor comes to take over the city, we grab the rock and run."

After a moment of inspecting his expression, the viera nodded. "I remember," She pushed the button that would bring down the stairs. "Perhaps 'twould be in your best interest not to draw any undue attention."

His confident smirk became a painful mask, "You're probably right, as always. Be careful, Fran."

With a flick of her hair she replied coolly, "Of course."


End file.
